La Chemise
by MiniCouettes
Summary: Un matin, Wilson arrive à l'hôpital avec une nouvelle chemise qui semble plaire à pas mal de monde... même à House. Cela va remettre en compte tous les sentiments des deux medecins. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Et heureusement pour eux ;p)**

_**Pairing :**_** House/Wilson – Le meilleur couple du monde!! bon ok peut-être pas du monde, mais quand même !**

_**Blablatage:**_** Voici ma première fanfic! J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira ! Alors vous pouvez vous lâcher pour les reviews ! Comme ça je tenterais de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Merci.**

**PS : Pour mieux vous situer, une grande partie de la narration retrace ce qui se passe dans les têtes de mes deux médecins préférés…**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Wilson remettrait cette _fameuse_ chemise pour aller chez son meilleur ami ce soir. Celle qu'il avait acheté il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, et qui semblait tant plaire.

Du moins, c'est ce que l'oncologue pensait, au vu des regards, suivis de sourires, qui lui étaient adressés le premier jour où il l'avait porté…

oOoOoOoOo

Il était d'abord allé dans le bureau de la Chef des lieux quand il prit son service ce matin là, et cette dernière n'était pas restée insensible à _cette chemise_, qui semblait le mouler juste ce qu'il faut, laissant apparaître légèrement ses bras musclés, lui affinant la taille, tout en laissant deviner les formes qui se cachaient en dessous_. _Il l'avait remarqué au regard qu'elle lui avait jeté, un regard accompagné d'un sourire malicieux, un regard dont seule Cuddy avait le secret.

Une fois quelques dossiers récupérés, et quelques sourires complices échangés, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son bureau, se doutant que Cuddy le regardait partir. Il devinait où son regard s'était posé, sûrement sur ses fesses, quoi qu'il était vraiment pas mal avec cette chemise, alors peut être qu'elle le regardait en entier. Cette idée le fit rougir. Après tout, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était qu'elle le regarde.

Wilson avait bien remarqué que toutes les infirmières le mataient tandis qu'il traversait le couloir pour atteindre son bureau. Et cela lui plaisait, il sentait une grande confiance monter en lui, et affichait un sourire qui montrait qu'il était plus que sûr de lui aujourd'hui, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant.

Il passa devant le bureau de House, qui visiblement n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il entra dans son propre bureau et posa les dossiers.

Mais Wilson était bien décidé de profiter de ce succès quelques minutes de plus, avant d'enfiler sa blouse de médecin… Il fit mine d'avoir oublié quelque chose et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, pour se rendre à l'accueil, histoire de se faire draguer par la femme qui s'y trouvait, même si elle ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. L'oncologue aimait plaire, et ce sentiment de confiance le rendait quasiment irrésistible aujourd'hui.

Il attendait l'ascenseur tout en pensant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire :

« _Vous êtes très élégant aujourd'hui Dr. Wilson » _ou peut-être l'appellerait elle par son prénom pour se montrer un peu plus entreprenante.

Mais ses pensées furent stoppées par un événement très étrange : House sortit de l'ascenseur. Bien que cela ne soit pas très surprenant, ce qui le fût plus était le fait qu'il n'était encore que 9h30.

« _- House à l'heure ! Serais-je en train de rêver_ ? » Lança Wilson.

Le diagnosticien aurait répondu quelque chose d'arrogant et d'assez sarcastique si la vue de ce petit Wilson si _sexy_ dans cette chemise ne l'avait pas totalement dérouté pensait-il. Il ne lui fallu qu'une seconde pour remarquer qu'il était en train de fixer Wilson dans sa chemise et il tourna aussitôt la tête, souhaitant que Wilson ne s'en soit pas rendu compte.

Attendez une minute, depuis quand pensait-il que son meilleur ami pouvait être « sexy » ? Cela démontrait une certaine attirance, non ? Et depuis quand s'intéressait-il à autre chose que le cul de Cuddy ou les seins de Cameron ? Pouvait-il être attiré par un homme ? Un millier de questions traversèrent la tête de House à cet instant, des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre pour le moment, des questions qui le déstabilisaient, des questions qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, des questions qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se poser. Mais Wilson le sortit de ses pensées :

_« - Tout va bien House ? Tu viens de réaliser que tu étais à l'heure et ça te perturbe tant que ça ?_ Lâcha-t-il en rigolant

_- … Je réfléchissais juste à un endroit où Cuddy ne viendrait pas me chercher pour me coller aux consultations._ Dit-il en relevant les yeux et en croisant le regard de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce à quoi il pensait réellement…

_- Je pense que tu peux te cacher dans ton bureau, car je suppose qu'elle ne s'attend pas à te voir débarquer d'ici une heure ou deux ! _

_- Ouais… T'allais où comme ça toi ? Tu te baladais pour montrer à tout le monde ta nouvelle chemise ?»_ demanda House avec un sourire accusateur

Wilson se sentit d'abord troublé, ça l'énervait que House devine toujours ce qu'il pensait, ou encore ses intentions. Puis, en y réfléchissant, il fût flatter, car même le grand Mr. Je-ne-m'intérresse- à-personne-sauf-à-moi avait bel et bien remarqué que c'était une nouvelle chemise… Il avait vu le regard que House venait de lui porter, bien qu'il fût très bref, il se doutait que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, il serait fier de plaire à House, il aimait plaire pour tout dire, mais le fait de lui plaire à lui… Stop.

Après tout, il n'était pas sûr de lui plaire, il avait juste interpréter un regard, qui était trop bref pour être sûr de quoi que ce soit.

« _- Euh… J'allais justement dans mon bureau pour mettre ma blouse, il ne faudrait pas que je fasse trop de ravages dans le coin, ce ne serait pas très professionnel… » _Lâcha le plus jeune des deux en affichant un sourire insolent.

Sur ces mots il tourna le dos à House, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Le diagnosticien ne bougea pas, admirant le spectacle d'un Wilson _(so sexy)_ de dos, s'éloignant. Des images lui parvenaient, des images qui le mettaient en scène avec Wilson, _son ami, _des images qu'_un simple ami _ne devrait pas avoir. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer, au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient dans sa tête.

House sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit le bruit de talons se rapprochant de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Cuddy n'en revenait pas, House à l'heure, une grande surprise pensa-t-elle.

« _Et merde… Foutu Wilson, s'il ne m'avait pas perturbé avec sa chemise à la con je serais déjà caché… » _Pensa House.

Il essaya alors de prendre ses trois jambes à son cou, mais il fit vite rattrapé par le son d'une voix :

« _- House ! Quelle surprise ! Vous commencez à me surprendre ! Vous n'allez pas regretter d'être à l'heure car j'ai une surprise pour vous, j'ai un cas très intéressant à vous donner._

_-_ _Super.. ! Et comme maman est très fière de son fiston, elle ne le collera pas en consultations aujourd'hui._ Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique sans même la regarder.

-_On verra ça plus tard, maintenant allez travailler, vous n'êtes pas ici pour hanter les couloirs et effrayer les infirmières qui y passent. »_

Cuddy lui donna le dossier d'un patient, et attendit que House se décide à bouger avant de retourner à son bureau. Ce dernier prit le dossier et se dirigea lui aussi vers son bureau, en y allant d'un pas très lent, pour énerver Cuddy, qui, à vrai dire, était déjà partie et donc ne l'avait pas vu faire.

Arrivé devant la porte de son bureau, son meilleur ami sortit du sien, blouse sur le dos. Et à cet instant les images de la scène qui se déroulait dans sa tête, celle que Cuddy avait interrompue, lui revinrent aussitôt : Un Wilson plaqué contre le mur de son bureau, une pression émise par son bassin contre celui de ce dernier, des mains s'agrippant à la fois à sa nuque et à ses cheveux, ses propres mains brûlantes s'accrochant à cette nouvelle chemise, des lèvres qui se touchaient, des langues qui se cherchaient…

House ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'imaginer des trucs pareils, il ne _devait_ tout simplement pas. Wilson était son ami depuis maintenant 10 ans, et il n'allait pas tout gâcher en voulant aller plus loin. Il se décida alors à rentrer dans son bureau, sans même regarder Wilson qui lui adressait un sourire. Il se dit que finalement il pourrait se changer les idées en étudiant ce cas. A peine entré dans la pièce, ses 3 petits doc's en puissance se montrèrent pour l'aider à trouver la raison de la venue du patient.

House évita Wilson tout le reste de la journée, il ne voulait pas repenser à toutes ces interrogations, car il ne voulait absolument pas remettre en question la relation que tout les deux avaient. Il n'avait pas le droit de tout gâcher sous le prétexte qu'il voulait désormais plus qu'une simple amitié._ Il voulait_ _plus._ Ces mots résonnaient à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Bien qu'il essayait de ne plus y penser, toutes ces _choses_ étaient présentes, ces sentiments, il voulait les enfouir au plus profond de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait pathétique.

Bref, les aiguilles tournaient, et il était bientôt l'heure de partir. Le cas du patient avait été résolu un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi, et House aurait dût logiquement s'occuper des consultations. Mais pour une fois ,il avait été à l'heure, il pensait que cela suffisait à le dispenser de cette tâche.

House se dépêcha d'enfiler son blouson, il mit les clefs de sa moto dans sa poche, attrapa sa canne, et sortit du bureau. Il ferma la porte à clef, et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir croisé Wilson du reste de la journée.

oOoOoOoOo

Wilson attendait devant le pas de la porte, il n'avait pas encore frappé.

Qu'essayait-il de prouver là, en venant avec cette chemise ? Il se demandait si il avait bien fait de passer chez House habillé comme ça. Mais il devait savoir si oui ou non il lui plaisait. Car si c'était le cas, cela changerait tout.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : **_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas….**

_**Pairing : **_**House/Wilson**

_**Blablatage :**_** Voici le second et dernier chapitre de ma Fic, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire… enfin, par là je veux dire… Bref, vous avez compris.. ! *.* Vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez avec les reviews ! **

**Si vous voulez mettre une petite musique de fond, je vous conseille **_**Snow **_**des**__**Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Trois coups se firent entendre sur la porte.

_« Wilson… » _Chuchota House comme si ça le dérangeait. Il devait être aux alentours de 23h, et seule la lumière de la télé éclairait la pièce.

House se leva du canapé, et se dirigea vers la porte sans prendre le temps d'attraper sa canne. Au bout de trois pas il regretta de ne pas l'avoir prise. Il alla tout de même jusqu'à la porte en boitant. Il l'ouvrit et vit Wilson, enfin, Wilson et sa chemise. House resta figé. _Cette chemise. _Pourquoi avait-il mit _cette chemise_ ? Il en avait plein d'autres, alors pourquoi celle là ? Wilson se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Wilson voulait-il se faire beau pour lui ? Ou l'avait-il tout simplement mise par hasard ? Un nouveau flot de questions lui avait envahit l'esprit, mais il fût coupé dans sa réflexion :

_« - Tu comptes me faire entrer ou bien me laisser dehors ? » _

House s'écarta du chemin pour laisser entrer Wilson. Ce dernier, finalement légèrement embarrassé d'avoir mis cette chemise, entra, et alla directement vers le canapé en essayant d'afficher un sourire pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tandis qu'il avançait, il pouvait presque sentir le poids du regard que lui portait House. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs, il avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti, que les secondes s'éternisaient. Son attention était complètement absorbée par son meilleur ami, par la façon dont il venait de passer devant lui, par sa démarche, par ce sentiment de fierté qu'il tentait en vain d'afficher, et puis par ces formes cachées sous cette chemise…

Wilson aurait voulu se retourner, pour voir la tête du diagnosticien, mais il savait que s'il se retournait il rougirait. Et House ne _devait_ absolument pas le voir rougir, sinon il comprendrait. Finalement il se retourna, mais House ne le regardait plus.

House referma la porte et se dirigea vers le canapé. Il sentait la douleur remonter le long de sa cuisse, il avait mal, il aurait dût prendre sa canne. Son visage se crispa de douleur tandis qu'il marchait, et Wilson lui vint en aide. Wilson lui attrapa l'épaule d'une main, et il mit l'autre sur sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait l'aider, et il n'aurait pas dû se sentir gêné de le faire. Mais le fait de toucher House le gêna, comme si quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Il accompagna House jusqu'au canapé et l'aida à s'asseoir.

Le diagnosticien détestait qu'on l'aide, il avait juste un problème à la jambe, il n'était pas non plus totalement handicapé ! Mais cette fois il se laissa faire, pour tout dire il n'avait même pas pensé à repousser Wilson.

House était désormais assis sur le canapé, mais Wilson le tenait toujours, légèrement penché au dessus de lui, comme si il ne voulait plus le lâcher, comme si il voulait faire durer ce moment tellement rare. Et c'est l'oncologue qui, cette fois ci, eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Son regard était complètement plongé dans celui de son ami, les secondes défilaient, mais aucun des deux ne s'en rendait compte. Le battement de leurs cœurs devenait de plus en plus rapide, mais le bruit de fond de la télé en couvrait le son. C'est Wilson qui reprit ses esprits le premier, et il lâcha House d'un coup et eut un mouvement de recul si vif qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était brûlé. Il commençait à rougir, et se sentait honteux. Il voulait aller se cacher dans la cuisine pour se calmer, et tenter d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il demanda alors très vite de façon à ce que ça ne laisse aucun choix à House :

_« -T'as soif ? Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à boire dans le frigo »._ Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Une fois dans la cuisine et loin de House, il se mit à repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'en voulait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était passé trop de choses ? Ou au contraire pas assez ? Voulait-il vraiment aller plus loin ? Ou était-ce juste le fait de croire qu'il plaisait à House ? Pouvait-il avoir des sentiments pour son ami ? Non. Peut-être que... ? Non. Qu'est ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Qu'il allait embrasser House, et qu'ils allaient ensuite découvrir qu'ils s'aimaient ? Et tant qu'on y est on habite ensemble et on adopte un chat ! Wilson était complètement perdu, il se tournait et se retournait dans la cuisine pour trouver une réponse à ses questions. Il se sentait ridicule. House n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de le pousser à remettre en question ses sentiments. Il posa ses mains sur les bords de l'évier, se retrouvant dos à l'entrée de la cuisine, pencha sa tête en avant et regardait dans le vide.

_« Foutu House… »_ Chuchota-t-il.

Mais il ne se doutait pas un instant que le fameux House en question était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé sur sa canne. Il venait d'arrivé et regardait Wilson. C'était une vue parfaite, une de ces vues qui méritent qu'on penche la tête à droite pour se laisser attendrir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'approcha de Wilson, qui se retourna rapidement en entendant le bruit de sa canne sur le carrelage :

« - _House ? Tu m'as fait peur ! Ca fait longtemps que t'es là ? »_

Mais House resta silencieux, se contentant d'avancer pour se rapprocher de Wilson.

« - _Tu pourrais me répondre quand je te…_ »

House empêcha Wilson de finir sa phrase en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Le diagnosticien avait fermé ses yeux, mais ceux de l'oncologue étaient restés ouverts. Peut être était-ce la surprise. House poussa légèrement Wilson, qui se retrouvait coincé entre le bassin de son ami et le meuble sur lequel se trouvait l'évier. Une fois sa proie bloquée, House lui attrapa la nuque de sa main libre, et tenta d'approfondir leur baiser en faisant glisser sa langue le long des lèvres de Wilson, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation. Ce dernier répondit en ouvrant doucement sa bouche afin de laisser entrer la langue de House, et par la même occasion, il ferma les yeux afin de profiter de ce moment.

A cet instant, toutes leurs pensées, tous leurs doutes avaient disparus. Il ne restait plus que deux amis, dans une cuisine, en train de s'embrasser.

Ce baiser durait, et devenait de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure que les secondes défilaient. Wilson avait attrapé la nuque et les cheveux de House, les serrant fort pour ne pas qu'il bouge. C'était désormais à son tour de se montrer entreprenant. Il était plus brusque que House, comme un gamin inexpérimenté qui voulait aller trop vite. Il eut l'impression d'embrasser pour la première fois Ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'avec une femme, c'était ... comment dire ? Mieux. C'était définitivement mieux avec House.

Wilson ne pouvait plus lâcher House, ils étaient à bout de souffle mais continuaient à s'embrasser. Wilson mordait House, il voulait lui faire mal, comme pour le punir de l'avoir embrassé. House avait mal, mais il aimait ça, pour une fois Jimmy était en quelques sortes _sauvage_, il était beaucoup moins doux et patient que d'habitude. Et House aimait ça.

Mais Wilson s'était montré peut-être un peu trop brusque, car il venait de pousser son ami en arrière en essayant de lui enlever son t-shirt des Ramones. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il s'y prenait pour la première fois… House aurait bien essayé de rester debout s'il n'avait pas été déstabilisé si brusquement. Il eu le reflexe d'attraper le bras de Wilson, qui tomba _avec_, ou plutôt _sur_ lui.

Le genou de Wilson lui écrasait la jambe. Sur le coup il eu très mal, mais il était hors de question de laisser la douleur tout foutre en l'air ! Il se contenta de lancer un regard plein de haine à l'oncologue, tout en retirant le genou de celui-ci de sa propre cuisse. Il mit sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa boîte de Vicodin, ne lâchant pas du regard Wilson, qui semblait perturbé et vouloir s'excuser, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, comme si il était pétrifié par le regard qu'il recevait. House amena deux cachets à sa bouche et jeta la boîte plus loin, attrapa Wilson par les épaules, et le fit basculer pour se retrouver au dessus. Maintenant ils pouvaient s'amuser.

House attrapa les lèvres de son ami du bout des siennes, le mordant à son tour, pour lui montrer à quel point ça pouvait faire mal. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du torse se Wilson, doucement, appréciant le contact de ses doigts avec la chemise. Il déboutonnait les boutons un à un, et avait commencé par celui du bas, mais il avait tellement envie de toucher le torse nu de Wilson qu'au bout du troisième bouton il tira sur la chemise d'un coup sec, ce qui fit sauter le reste des boutons. Une fois la chemise ouverte, House embrassa le côté du menton de Wilson, puis son cou, puis son épaule, et il continua de descendre en déposant des baisers le long de son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le haut du jean. Il le déboutonna, ce qui « libéra » l'oncologue qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus serré à l'intérieur. Wilson en profita pour attraper le bas du t-shirt imprimé des Ramones, et le retira rapidement. Il découvrit alors que House était plutôt bien conservé. House remonta, cette fois-ci, en mordant légèrement les endroits qu'il venait d'embrasser.

Bien qu'il ait pris deux cachets, la douleur persistait, car le contact de sa jambe directement contre le carrelage n'était pas très agréable. Et Wilson l'avait vu quand House l'embrassa de nouveau, après lui avoir laissé des traces de morsures un peu partout sur le torse. Et il dût donc se résoudre à lâcher les lèvres du diagnosticien, lui attrapant les côtes pour l'aider à se relever. Il s se relevèrent en même temps, Wilson soutenant House, et se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

L'oncologue poussa violement House sur le matelas, restant debout face à lui, et tous deux purent lire un désir incroyable dans les yeux de l'autre.

Wilson courut dans la cuisine récupérer la boîte de Vicodin pour l'amener à son (futur) amant. Il revint rapidement, et en profita pour fermer la porte derrière lui.

Finalement, Wilson avait eu raison d'acheter cette chemise, même si il avait hésité sur la couleur au début.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : **_**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas….**

_**Pairing : **_**House/Wilson**

_**Blablatage :**_** Bon, à la base cette suite ne devait pas voir le jour, mais finalement j'ai eu un flash, et j'ai écrit une suite pour cette histoire. Donc je vous présente le 3****ème**** chapitre de ****La Chemise****. Il y aura une suite, mais je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire. Ce chapitre commençait un peu à prendre la poussière, donc je crois qu'il serait mieux que je le publie, car il ne sert à rien caché dans un dossier. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

La Chemise Chap3 :

Ce matin là Wilson se réveilla dans le lit de House. Le diagnosticien dormait toujours, un bras sur le torse de l'oncologue l'empêchant de partir. Wilson était réveillé depuis quelques minutes déjà, et il essayait de mettre ses idées au clair, de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Il fixait le plafond de la chambre de House caressant de sa main le bras qui était posé sur son torse.

Les choses allaient changer, c'était sûr. Mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir affronter ces changements. Il se demandait ce que House en pensait, ce que House attendait de lui. Les choses s'étaient passées si vite qu'il ne savait plus quoi en penser.

Plein de questions le hantaient, mais une seule revenait sans arrêt : _« Et si il n'y avait pas eu cette chemise ?... »_. Wilson avait raison, car après tout, c'était cette chemise qui avait tout déclenché, et sans elle peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Tout en y réfléchissant, il jeta un coup d'œil au radio réveil qui était posé sur la table de nuit et vit qu'il était déjà 10 heures.

L'oncologue n'avait pas vu le temps passer, sûrement parce qu'il avait été trop occupé pour se rendre compte que la nuit passait et qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de si tôt. Il attrapa le poignet de House du bout de ses doigts afin de retirer son bras de son torse sans le réveiller, et le déposa sur le lit. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et chercha son téléphone portable dans la poche de son pantalon qui se trouvait par terre, près du lit. Il le prit et attrapa son caleçon par la même occasion, et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de téléphoner pour prévenir l'hôpital qu'il arriverait en retard, car il ne s'était soi-disant pas réveillé. Une fois cette tâche réalisée, il prit le reste de ses affaires, s'habilla et quitta l'appartement.

Wilson monta dans sa voiture, s'assit côté conducteur, mit ses mains sur le volant et hésita quelques secondes à partir. Après tout, il avait envie de rester, mais il ne voulait absolument pas parler de cette nuit avec House, il était encore trop tôt pour pouvoir parler de quoi que ce soit entre eux deux. Donc il se résolu à mettre le contact et se dirigea vers son hôtel.

Tout le long du trajet il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, il se souvenait de tous les détails. L'état dans lequel il était quand House avait commencé à accélérer la cadence de ses coups de reins, devenant de plus en plus vifs et de plus en plus brutaux. Il ne pouvait plus retenir les bruits qui s'échappaient de sa bouche à ce moment là, il avait pourtant beau essayer, il n'y arrivait pas. On pouvait même l'entendre par moment lâcher le prénom de House, prénom par lequel il ne l'appelait jamais d'habitude. Et cela excitait encore plus House, et à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il s'efforçait d'aller plus loin afin de le réentendre. Il se souvenait aussi de l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé, quelques coups de reins plus tard. Cet état où l'on ne peut plus penser, où tout semble nous échapper, où l'on a l'impression d'être perdu quelque part dans le vide, où l'on a l'impression de ne plus exister. Cet état qui ne dure malheureusement pas. Cet état qui nous traverse comme une décharge brûlante qui vient réveiller tous nos sens. Cet état qui nous laisse un goût amer une fois qu'il est passé, comme si on venait de perdre quelque chose, mais qui nous laisse tout de même dans un état de béatitude durant quelques minutes… Un état que Wilson venait de découvrir grâce à House.

C'était vraiment différent des sensations qu'il avait eu avec ses ex-femmes. Mais c'était mieux avec House, c'était plus… intense.

A chaque feu rouge rencontrés sur la route il s'arrêtait et reprenait ses esprits en se demandant si House s'était rendu compte de son départ. Il essayait de deviner ce qu'il penserait une fois qu'il s'en serait rendu compte. Peut-être qu'il l'appellerait ? Non, ce n'était pas du tout du style à House. Il ne ferait rien du tout, et attendrait qu'ils se voient à l'hôpital pour venir lui parler, comme d'habitude…

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel, il se gara, sortit de sa voiture et monta directement dans sa chambre, lançant à peine un sourire au réceptionniste. Il prit les escaliers car il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur, il était déjà assez en retard comme ça. Tandis qu'il montait les marches deux à deux, il ne cessait de penser à House.

Arrivé à son étage, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, mit la clé dans la serrure, la tourna et entra dans la pièce. La chambre était propre, la dame de ménage venait sûrement de passer. Il referma la porte et enleva tous ses habits en vitesse, sauf le caleçon, et les jeta sur le lit. Il retira son caleçon une fois qu'il fût dans la salle de bain.

Il laissait couler l'eau chaude sur son corps, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux afin qu'ils n'aillent pas dans ses yeux. Il pensait encore à cette nuit. _Cette nuit_. Il en revoyait les images, le plaisir allié à la douleur qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de House. Il avait bien remarqué que ce dernier avait fait attention à lui durant la nuit, évitant d'être trop brutal au début vu que c'était la première fois. _Il avait prit soin de lui_. En y repensant, ces mots sonnaient faux quand on savait que House en était le sujet. Mais Wilson se plaisait à le penser. House qui fait attention à autre chose qu'à lui-même c'est quand même quelque chose.

Cette pensée et les images qui venaient avec lui plaisaient tellement qu'il pouvait sentir le sang affluer dans son bas-ventre. Et oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on est un garçon et que l'on pense à des trucs pareils… Après tout, il était seul, sous la douche, et pas mal en retard… Il pouvait se permettre de se livrer à un petit plaisir solitaire et perdre quelques minutes de plus. Il se laissa alors aller. Il s'appuya d'une main contre le carrelage froid d'un des murs de la douche et s'affaira de l'autre. L'eau coulait toujours, ce qui fit déraper sa main à plusieurs reprises, mais la chaleur de l'eau intensifiait son plaisir.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il se doucha, car jusqu'à présent il n'avait même pas touché au gel douche. Il sortit de la douche et se frotta le corps avec une serviette, mit un caleçon et un pantalon, et se sécha les cheveux au sèche-cheveux. Il fouilla dans ses affaires afin de trouver une chemise qui aille avec son pantalon. Il en attrapa une et l'enfila. Il était fin près pour aller à l'hôpital.

De son côté, House se réveilla vers 11 heures, heure à laquelle il tenta d'attraper le corps de Wilson pour le serrer contre le sien, mais se rendit compte en ouvrant les yeux que ce dernier était déjà parti. Il aurait dût le savoir, c'était tout à fait son style, il était sûrement parti en voyant l'heure et en se disant qu'il était en retard. Ou peut-être était-il parti car il n'aurait pas pu le regarder dans les yeux après cette nuit. House hésitait entre ces deux réponses. Il se leva et quitta son lit dans un mouvement paresseux et alla directement dans la douche. Il se doucha rapidement en pensant à ce qu'il allait manger pour le petit-déjeuner.

Finalement il se prépara un bol et versa des céréales dedans, rajoutant un peu de lait par-dessus. Il englouti son petit-déjeuner affalé dans le canapé, regardant un téléfilm dont le scénario laissait sérieusement à désirer. Après qu'il eut terminé de manger, il déposa le bol dans l'évier, et retourna s'installer dans le canapé. Il regarda la télé jusqu'à 13 heures, zappant de temps en temps.

Voyant qu'à cette heure-ci les programmes n'étaient pas très intéressants, il se décida à aller travailler, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire.

Il mit son manteau, attrapa ses clés et sa canne et sortit de son appartement. Il conduisit jusqu'à l'hôpital et gara sa moto dans le parking prévu à cet effet. Il en descendit, récupéra sa canne et alla directement à l'accueil pour s'annoncer.

Une fois que la dame eut noté que le charmant docteur était arrivé à 13h20, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Devant, il jeta un coup d'œil dans celui de Wilson pour voir s'il y était. Et ce fût le cas. (À vrai dire l'oncologue redoutait l'arrivée du diagnosticien. Il l'avait vu arrivé, et dès qu'il croisa son regard bleu glacé, il baissa immédiatement les yeux.) Mais Wilson était occupé, il avait des dossiers à ranger. House entra donc dans son propre bureau où il pu constater que ses trois « copains » avaient, une fois de plus, parié sur son heure d'arrivée :

« - _Oh, je vois que je suscite toujours autant d'intérêt ! Mais qui a gagné cette fois ci ? Foreman ?_

_- Comme d'habitude_… Répondit Chase avec un air désespéré.

- _Bien. A moi de lancer les paris… A votre avis, qui se fera virer en premier si vous ne trouver pas tout de suite quelque chose pour vous occuper afin que vous déguerpissiez de mon bureau ? …. Moi je parierais bien sur Chase… »_

Une fois ces mots prononcés, les trois pots de colle sortirent en vitesse du bureau. House se retrouvait seul, il ferma alors la porte à clé de l'intérieur, et se dirigea vers son balcon. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit en prenant soin de la laisser ouverte. Il se sentait comme animé par l'envie d'aller voir Wilson sachant qu'il était juste à côté. Mais il hésita une seconde et ne bougea plus. Ce n'était pas à lui d'aller le voir, ce n'est pas lui qui s'était cassé sans prévenir. Mais il savait que s'il n'allait pas parler à Wilson, ce dernier ne le ferait pas. C'était donc à lui d'aller le voir en premier. Il avait horreur d'aller vers les autres, il préférait que ça soit eux qui viennent. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, il s'agissait de Wilson, qui depuis quelques heures était devenu bien plus qu'un simple ami. Il décida alors d'y aller franco, il ne tournerait pas autour du pot et ferait preuve de son tact légendaire à propos de cette nuit. Après tout il fallait voir la vérité en face, ce qui devait arriver était arrivé. Et leur relation n'allait pas tourner au mélodrame comme on peut le voir dans certains films à l'eau de rose que Cuddy cache dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, tout ça parce que Mr. Wilson était gêné.

Il tenta d'enjamber le muret qui séparait les balcons des deux bureaux. Ce qui fût plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Il arriva tout de même tant bien que mal devant la fenêtre de l'autre bureau. Il regarda alors un instant Jimmy, le nez plongé dans un dossier. En le regardant il réalisa qu'il aurait pu rester à l'observer toute sa vie. Enfin, plus précisément autant de temps que sa jambe lui aurait permis.

Il donna alors trois coups sur le carreau du bout du haut de sa canne. Wilson leva rapidement les yeux et vit House attendant dehors. Il ne s'en soucia pas et il rebaissa aussitôt les yeux afin de se replonger dans son dossier. House n'en revenait pas, Wilson venait de l'ignorer ! Il redonna plusieurs coups, plus fort cette fois-ci, pour que l'oncologue daigne lui ouvrir et le laisser entrer. Mais, cette fois-ci ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était. House commençait à s'impatienter. Il roula des yeux et donna des petits coups au carreau sans s'arrêter.

Contrarié, il décida qu'il allait faire chier Wilson vu qu'il ne lui ouvrait pas.

Wilson finit par se lever de sa chaise, lassé par les coups que House donnait sur le carreau. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et vu que House affichait un grand sourire de vainqueur :

« - _House je… _Mais House ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

- « _House » ? Je n'ai plus le droit à « Greg » ? Tu le prononçais pourtant si bien cette nuit.» _Dit-il avec un air étonné.

Au son de ces mots Wilson devint tout rouge, si rouge qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait pris un gros coup de soleil sur le visage. L'oncologue se retourna, mort de honte. Comment House pouvait-il parler de ça d'une façon si spontanée ? Un long silence s'installa entre eux, Wilson était de dos à House, essayant de retrouver une couleur normale, et House, lui, affichait un grand sourire, fier d'avoir réussi à vexer Wilson. L'oncologue lui balança alors, sans se retourner :

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

_- Oh, juste parler, de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps… Comme font des … Amis ? »_

House adorait pousser Wilson à bout. Il adorait l'embêter, le charrier, il était toujours en train de le chercher. Et là il le cherchait afin d'analyser ses réactions et ainsi comprendre pourquoi il était partit si vite ce matin, et ce qu'il attendait de lui désormais. Visiblement il s'agissait de la deuxièmes raison, c'est-à-dire que Wilson était partit parce qu'il avait honte. Mais Wilson connaissait bien ce petit jeu, et cette fois il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège, bien qu'il ait été vexé. Il se retourna pour faire face à House et dit :

_« -Ecoute, là j'ai du travail, on verra ça plus tard…_

_- Ce soir ?_

_- Non pas ce soir j'ai… _House lui recoupa la parole

_- Quoi ? Tu t'es rendu compte que finalement tu préférais les femmes ? Si c'est le cas mon ego va en prendre un sérieux coup… Je croyais pourtant avoir assuré vu la tête que tu faisais…» _

House prit un air faussement boudeur.

Wilson fût choqué. Il resta figé un moment, tenant la porte-fenêtre de sa main. Il était en train de rougir, une fois de plus. House manquait vraiment de tact. Il disait les choses comme elles lui venaient, de la façon la plus crue possible, sans se soucier de la réaction de son interlocuteur. Et, une fois de plus Wilson y avait le droit. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il se laisser prendre au jeu de House en lui répondant ? Non, il n'aurait pas les couilles d'assumer ses mots. Devait-il lui fermer la fenêtre au nez pour lui montrer qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout sa façon de parler ? Oui, c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il referma la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils, sans lâcher House du regard. Il avait les pommettes rouges de honte et de frustration, mais le regard noir digne d'un tueur en série. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, et se dirigea vers son bureau, afin de se replonger dans son dossier. Il en avait marre que House réagisse d'une telle façon. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était chiant à la longue, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il voulait que ça soit lui qui se foute de sa tronche pour une fois, lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait se montrer sournois, calculateur, voire même manipulateur. Et soudain, une idée lui vint. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi House était venu le voir, mais il savait qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. House était sûrement venu pour comprendre pourquoi il était partit ce matin, parce que ça avait dû le faire chier qu'il parte si vite. Donc, si ça l'avait fait chier, c'est qu'il voulait que Wilson reste plus longtemps avec lui. Et il venait de le réinviter en lui proposant de revenir le soir même. Il n'avait même pas attendu quelques jours avant de le faire. Il voulait le revoir le plus vite possible. Wilson savait désormais pourquoi House était venu le voir, et il allait mettre son idée en application, et il allait le faire maintenant.

Pendant que Wilson fermait la fenêtre, House ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux quand il lui avait lancé son « super-regard », et une fois que la fenêtre fût fermée, il baissa la tête et regarda par terre. Wilson devrait apprendre à être moins susceptible. Il fallait toujours s'y prendre avec des baguettes quand on lui parlait. Après tout il n'avait fait que dire la vérité, il n'y avait pas de quoi se vexer. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, maudissant Wilson qui l'avait empêché d'entrer pour qu'il puisse faire le tour en passant par son bureau et l'obligeant à repasser ce muret, quand la fenêtre venait de se rouvrir.

Wilson se tenait exactement dans la même position qu'il avait quelques minutes auparavant, la main appuyé sur la poignée de la fenêtre. Il fixait House, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour essayer de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. House, lui, le regardait avec incompréhension. A quoi jouait Wilson ? Il essayait de le tuer avec un regard ? Cette idée l'amusa, mais il n'en montra rien.

Aucun des deux ne parlait, ils essayaient juste de savoir ce que l'autre pensait à cet instant.

House se demandait pourquoi Wilson avait rouvert la fenêtre et pourquoi il ne disait rien. Il se demandait aussi s'il savait à quel point il pouvait avoir l'air con avec un tel regard. Et à quel point il pouvait l'exciter aussi, mais ça c'était autre chose.

Wilson, lui, se demandait si il oserait aller jusqu'au bout, car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière en refermant la fenêtre, parce que sinon House se foutrait de sa gueule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il se demandait si House allait tomber dans le panneau si facilement, et s'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose.

L'oncologue fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant doucement de House et lâcha la poignée. Il le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Un regard brun brûlant fixant un regard bleu glacé. A cet instant la tension entre les deux hommes était presque palpable. On pouvait entendre la respiration de House s'accélérer, tout comme le battement de son cœur. Ses yeux trahissaient son sentiment de perte de contrôle. Et il détestait ça, _perdre le contrôle. _Il devait toujours tout contrôler, anticiper la réaction des gens pour mieux s'adapter et toujours rester maître des événements. Mais là, il était perdu, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il perdait le contrôle, les événements le dépassaient. C'était Wilson qui était aux commandes, qui savait ce qui allait se passer, ou ne pas se passer.

L'oncologue refit un pas en avant, et il se trouvait désormais à moins d'un mètre du corps de House. Ce dernier était appuyé sur sa canne, la serrant très fort pour ne laisser transparaître aucun sentiment, aucun doute. Un sentiment d'insécurité le parcourait, et c'est sûrement ce qui justifiait son silence. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, il commençait à se sentir sérieusement mal à l'aise, à se sentir con face à Wilson. Il ne voulait pourtant pas que ce dernier s'en rende compte, il ne devait pas se montrer vulnérable.

Mais Wilson l'avait bien remarqué, et il savait que House se sentait frustré de ne rien maîtriser. L'oncologue troqua alors son regard accusateur contre un sourire ironique avec une touche d'insolence. Il fit un dernier pas en avant, juste histoire de se moquer un peu plus de House, se retrouvant quasiment collé à lui. House fût troublé par cette soudaine proximité, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, car au fond c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher. Ce qui le troublait le plus était le fait que c'était Jimmy qui menait la danse. Et ça, ça lui plaisait moins.

Le fait de frustrer House plaisait à Wilson, il sentait ce sentiment de pouvoir revenir, celui qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il avait mit sa nouvelle chemise. Et cela lui refit le même effet, mais il essayait de se contenir, ce qui n'était pas facile face à un House qui le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux. Wilson se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de House :

_« - J'attends que tu t'excuses._

_- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser._

_- Très bien. Si tu le prends comme ça, moi je vois pas pourquoi je resterais là.»_

Sur ce, Wilson tourna les talons. Il souhaitait que House le retienne, et qu'il s'excuse. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait toujours attendre, vu que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il rentra donc dans son bureau et referma la porte, resta dos à la fenêtre, et par la même occasion à House, qui attendait une fois de plus dehors. Finalement Wilson était vraiment énervé. House resterait House. Il ne changerait pour personne, et l'oncologue s'en voulait d'avoir pensé que peut-être lui il aurait su le faire changer. Un peu comme à chaque fois qu'il tentait, en vain, de lui faire diminuer sa consommation de Vicodin. Il en avait marre du comportement du diagnosticien. Et vu qu'il venait de l'énerver, il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre. Il se retourna donc, et rouvrit, encore une fois, la fenêtre et sortit de son bureau, s'adressant à House qui le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension :

_« - Ecoute, j'en ai marre de tes petits jeux, toujours en train de te moquer des autres en les déstabilisant et en les frustrant, c'est lassant à la longue et j'en ai assez d'en faire les frais…_

_- Mais je n'ai fais que dire la vérité, non ? Si t'es pas capable de l'entendre, c'est ton problème, pas le mien, alors arrête de m'accuser._

_- Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de dire. Tu m'énerve. Je sais plus quoi faire avec toi. »_

Face à cette réflexion, House ne savait pas quoi répondre. Wilson avait raison, et il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, ni même le laisser avoir le dernier mot. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible et lui avouer que c'était pour se protéger qu'il se comportait comme ça. Il ne voulait plus souffrir à cause des autres, il en avait trop bavé avec Stacy. Il voulait faire croire à tout le monde qu'il prenait les choses avec légèreté, qu'il ne s'attachait pas. Il ne pouvait plus tomber amoureux, ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus, mais ce genre de sentiments ne se contrôlent pas, et il l'avait constaté cette nuit, quand il était avec Wilson. Il était bien, il regrettait même que ce dernier soit partit si vite, il serait bien resté toute la journée dans le lit, à le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il était allé trop loin désormais, se retrouvant bloqué à cause de son foutu caractère, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de continuer sur sa lancée, et de lui balancer _toute_ la vérité à la gueule.

_« - Lâche-moi un peu. Car en y repensant, c'est toi qui me cherche. Pourquoi tu t'es pointé habillé avec ta 'super' chemise hier soir, hein ? Toi et moi on sait très bien pourquoi. Alors arrête de jouer ta Cosette et assume un peu tes actes. De toute façon, c'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tu t'engages, et tu finis par te défiler. Encore heureux que t'as pas eu le temps de me demander en mariage comme t'as l'habitude de faire. _

_- Arrête s'il te plaît… _

_- Pourquoi ? Tu va nous lâcher une petite larme en prime ? Pour le bureau des pleurs faut aller voir Cuddy._

_- Pourquoi t'es venu ?_

_- Pour rien, d'ailleurs j'aurais pas dû. Sur ce, je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire... Ah oui, j'oubliais, la prochaine fois que t'as envie de tirer un coup, va voir quelqu'un d'autre, une femme de préférence, tu restes au moins quelques mois avec elles avant de t'en lasser. En général ça te réussi mieux. »_

C'est House, qui, cette fois-ci partit, en laissant Wilson devant son bureau. House passa devant l'oncologue, et entra dans le bureau, il n'était pas d'humeur à repasser au-dessus du muret. Il traversa, et referma la porte derrière lui. Mais il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait laissé la porte de son propre bureau fermée à clef de l'intérieur… C'est en essayant de l'ouvrir qu'il s'en rendit compte.

De son côté, Wilson était surpris de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. C'était House qui s'était conduit comme un con, et c'était lui qui se faisait engueuler. Il était aussi plus que vexé par les mots du diagnosticien, c'était la vérité, mais il ne supportait pas de l'entendre. Il se sentait terriblement mal, après tout, House avait peut-être raison, il n'était pas fait pour rester avec quelqu'un. Il était mieux célibataire, au moins il ne faisait du mal à personne.

Il était aussi surpris de la façon dont House avait réagi, il devait se sentir vexé lui aussi. Wilson se demandait si leur amitié allait survivre à cette dispute. Ils s'étaient disputés plein de fois auparavant, mais cette dispute était différente, car maintenant, les sentiments étaient différents.

**Blablatage de fin :**** Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que ça ne vous a pas trop déçu. Finalement en la relisant j'ai un peu plus accroché que quand je l'avais écrit (au mois d'avril), mais je ne savais pas du tout comment la finir. Bref, j'aime bien les reviews (quand elles sont sympas ^^), donc vous pouvez vous lâcher !**


End file.
